Game On
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt has a bit of an exhibitionism kink and Dave is somehow dragged into it every single time they're out somewhere together.


**Title:** Game On**  
Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Word Count:** 917**  
Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **Honestly I can't even think of any spoilers for this.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
Summary:** Kurt has a bit of an exhibitionism kink and Dave is somehow dragged into it every single time they're out somewhere together.  
**A/N:** So I wrote this in Zoe (savekenny)'s ask box on tumblr tonight for no real reason other than that she wanted ask box fic. So this is what came out of it. No prompt or anything, I just really love my Zoekins and wanted to give her fic. XD

* * *

Dave always found it strange (and a complete turn on) just how freaky Kurt could be sexually.

Once they had started getting together, and Kurt told him just how much he trusted Dave, Kurt had opened up to him about his... well, the things that really got him going. Dave embraced everything about him, especially all of his kinks, but the one thing he would have never suspected about Kurt was that he was an exhibitionist. So much so that they ended up doing it at the hockey game Dave took him to.

Kurt grabbed his hand, tugging Dave through the crowd as Dave's team scored another point, despite his protests, and pulled him along, down underneath the stands. Kurt practically shoved him against the wall, watching as Dave swallowed thickly, eyes wide, and took Dave's hands in his own and bringing them to his ass.

"Please, David," Kurt moaned, and Dave leaned down to kiss at his neck, nipping lightly, enjoying the sounds Kurt emitted in ecstasy. God David was good at that. Kurt keened, already breathing hard in anticipation to have David inside of him. Kurt glanced around once, and with shaking fingers, pulled down each of their jeans' zippers quickly. "I-in me. David, oh god, please," he groaned, and Dave glanced at him once more heatedly, before flipping their positions, pushing Kurt back up against the concrete wall there.

"So fucking desperate for it, aren't you?" he growled and watched as Kurt's eyes flashed. Because there it was, that taunting yet somehow loving tone that Kurt loved so much and got him all hot and bothered like none other.

"D-desperate, yes. Need you, David," he whispered, looking up coyly at the other boy, and Dave slid Kurt's exceedingly tight jeans down his thighs, watching Kurt swallow in anticipation. Dave pulled Kurt's legs up to hook around his waist to gain more leverage, and without warning, pushed his fingers into the boy's ass watching as Kurt's eyes closed instinctively, and worked them in and out tauntingly slow, making sure that he was stretched properly before finally lining himself up and pushing in.

Kurt's breathing stopped, reveling in the feeling of the slight burn, absolutely zero hindrances between them, which made it all the better. Barebacking was one of his favorites, that was for sure, and he was only reminded of that right in that very moment, the way David was in him completely, entirely.

Kurt threaded his fingers through Dave's hair, tugging slightly. "M-move. David. Move, please."

Pulling out almost completely, Dave slammed back into him, doing it again and again, building up a rhythm as Kurt writhed above him, moaning even more.

Good lord they could be caught at any moment... which really only made it more exciting. Kurt grinned, and let out a string of nonsensical curses of _fuck_ and _David_, because somehow David's name was both a curse and a blessing to Kurt, and felt himself come as Dave slammed into once more, hard, spilling himself onto his stomach - and noticed belatedly that his shirt had ridden up sometime through everything - feeling Dave come in him moments later.

Kurt moved himself on Dave's cock leisurely, riding out their orgasms, and wiped the sweat from his brow before taking Dave's head in his hand and pulling the other boy in for a sloppy kiss. Dave groaned, breathing hard, and felt Kurt's legs shake as he untangled himself from his boyfriend, causing Dave to slip out of him in the process. Kurt grinned at him, sated, and with a look on his face that showed Dave just how appreciated he really was in the sex department. Because he was.

Even for two teenage boys, they sure did have an awful lot, and were lucky to not have been caught at school when they sneaked off to the bathroom together or when Kurt would pull him into the nearest closet as Dave was walking by.

And Kurt loved that at any moment they could be caught or could have sex in any available space. And he loved that Dave was willing to bend to his wants and needs and was always desperate to satisfy him. Dave kissed him once more on his neck, sucking lightly and biting, and watched as Kurt groaned and struggled to pull up his pants, dutifully ignoring the way Dave's cum dribbled out of his ass in the slightest.

"Okay, I... I'm going to go to the bathroom quick and then we can get back out there in time for the next period."

Dave stared. "Wait, we're still watching the game? I thought we-"

Kurt gave the other boy a look of annoyance. "David. As much as I love you and would love to spend the rest of the night having sex with you, I paid for these tickets for us. So we're watching the rest of it. Now give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

As Kurt strode off, head held high, and with a slight limp in his step, Dave felt his cock twitch in arousal at the sight. Because despite the fact that they had just had some seriously fucking amazing sex - and in public, no less - Dave couldn't help but stare longingly at the sight of his boyfriend walking off to the bathroom like that, limping and still with a better-than-everyone attitude. Well. At least Dave knew that with Kurt life would always be completely unexpected, not to mention fucking exciting.

_fin._


End file.
